A swirl of blood and darkness
by Queen-of-tears
Summary: Vampire AU! Three friends are turned into vampires and slowly sucked into a world of blood, violence,despair and hate


**AN:**

**Okay this is my first fanfiction who will have several chapters. And I wanted to clear some stuff before we start okay?**

**English is not my native language so please forgive me my mistakes :)**

**This is an au! More specific a vampire au for my friend shota-he-man-armin-arlert on tumblr**

**This plays in Germany. To be exact in Munich. Because a lot of the SNK cast is German (I think) and SNK probably plays in Europe. Also Munich because I have been in Munich before. And because this is my fic.**

**Don't steal this fanfiction okay? I am not very good but I am trying and investing time in this.**

**These aren't twilight vampires okay? There will be blood and they will be evil blood-sucking assholes who kill humans for fun and eat them for breakfast(hahaha I am funny)**

**There will be some pairings. I am not sure which yet. Eremika but the story doesn't focus on romance**

**I will probably kill a lot of the characters**

**Have fun and review please:**

**Proulogue :The last day and the first night**

It wasn't a cold, snowy December night nor was it a hot and beautiful summer night where you would camp outside or sit at the bonfire with your friends. It was a normal, boring night in September, not too hot and not too cold. You could feel that the summer ended but winter wasn't there yet. You could feel that it was slowly getting colder in Munich. And you could see that everyone was preparing for Oktoberfest already. (AN: I want the SNK cast as vampires on the Oktoberfest) Dirndl and Lederhosen were displayed in shops and it annoyed Eren already (AN: I live close to Munich and every year around Oktoberfest there are Trachten everywhere). The tourists who invaded the city around this time blocked the streets and were in his way.

But that didn't matter right now. Because Armin finally turned 16 and they could finally go to a club together.(AN: Drinking age for beer is 16 in Germany and you can stay in a club until 12 pm or longer with a person who's over 18 and looks after you). They were standing in front of Club Rafael and waited until they could get inside. Eren could see how Armin pulled his jacket closer and even Mikasa seemed to be a bit cold. He wanted to say something but the next moment the bouncer looked at them. "You are next." He eyed them in a way that could have made the strongest person uncomfortable. He looked like he didn't believe that they were already 16. "ID" he said. This guy wasn't a person of many words apparently.

They showed them their IDs and after he looked at them for some time, he handed them back. "Seems to be alright. Go inside." He stepped out of the way and opened the way to a new, exciting world of flashing lights and loud, fast music, to a sea of bodies that wanted to sweep them away to new adventures and new dangers.

Eren was dancing with Mikasa to some catchy, fast song he never heard before and he was sure he would never hear it again. Armin was standing awkwardly at the bar, holding onto his beer as if the sea of bodies were the actual ocean. The glass was the only thing that could save him from being completely lost. "He doesn't seem to like it." Said Mikasa and stopped dancing, Eren looked over to Armin. "He needs to open up" "Armin isn't this type of person Eren and you know that as good as I do"Mikasa looked slightly angry. Armin was, after Eren of course; her closest friend and she always looked out for him when Eren didn't.

"It's only came because of us. We should go talk to him. I don't like this music anyways" The DJ had switched to some really weird remix and Eren could only agree with Mikasa. They walked over to Armin; well you couldn't call it walking. It was more an avoiding of getting hit by limbs and jumping out of the way when someone moved to fast.

"How do you like it?" asked Eren "What?" Armin questioned not being able to hear him. "I said! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT" Eren screamed over the music. You really couldn't have a conversation when it was this loud. But who came to a club to talk?

"No, not really" said Armin and looked to his feet.

"Then we should go. It is nearly midnight anyways and we can't stay out any longer."

"What? We just came!"

"We have been here for two hours" Mikasa looked at him.

"Okay" Eren rolled his eyes. "But next time we stay longer"

They pushed their way through the crowd to reach the exit. Eren came first, Mikasa close to him and Armin was the last one. After they came out of the place filled with light,smoke, music and bodies; the silent, cold and rather dark night seemed calming, but somehow creepy. It was still windy and that didn't help. They reached an area where only houses stood, no shops or clubs so the silence here was suffocating.

"I don't like this" Armin exclaimed.

"Me neither" said Eren, while looking around. Even Mikasa seemed not that confident anymore.

They walked in silence until they heard a scream. The scream sounded so pained.

You could see how the three friends lost all colour in their faces. "Sh...Sh...Should we look?" stuttered Armin, who seemed like he was about to cry. "No we should call the... EREN!" This was first time in his life Armin saw Mikasa panicked. "Eren come back." She screamed and ran after her boyfriend. Armin stared for a moment and then he ran after her. He was cared shitless but he wouldn't let his friends down.

They came to an alley(yeah this is cliché) that was dark and narrow. They could make out voices that spoke, one woman and one man. One of them had an accent, French maybe? "They weren't any good" said the woman, who sounded disappointed. "Many screams and not much behind it. Boring!" she said in a sing-sang voice. "Shut up. We ate that's all that matters." Said the guy. Yep French.

"Yeah but I thought this would have been more fun".

Mikasa gave Eren and Armin a sign that they should move slowly away from the alley. They walked as slow and silent as possible until Eren's foot hit a bottle. The bottle rolled against a wall and made a soft 'ping'. They froze. The people didn't seem to have noticed so they turned their head to walk again.

"My, my what do we have here? People meddling in other people's business."

A woman stood in front of them. She wore jeans and a normal t-shirt but that wasn't what they stared at. Half of her face and most of her upper body was covered in blood. She grinned at them. Long, sharp white fangs showed and the metallic scent of blood hit them in the face.

"What will we do with them Levi?" the man, Levi apparently, who came out of nowhere, looked at them. "We can't kill them", he said. Eren could almost feel how Armin began to shake. "Too many bodies. They will get suspicious." He looked them up and down, cold dark eyes without any emotion, but deep down you could see a glimpse of curiosity. Or was Eren imagining things?

"We turn them. The clan needs new members, after the last fight. "

The three teens looked at each other and turned around to run away, but the woman was standing in front of them, a big grin over her face.

"Welcome to the everlasting darkness." She said.

And after that everything was burning pain, the taste and scent of metal and red in front of their eyes.

And after that only darkness.

**AN: Thanks for reading and a big thank you to my beta. You are awesome**

**I would love you if you gave me a review on this.**

**Tell me if I should continue :D**


End file.
